


A Moment

by xueyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fionn is only mentioned, M/M, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyang/pseuds/xueyang
Summary: Thanks for reading!!





	A Moment

There’s a certain type of companionship in silence between two men of a different time. A certain calmness that could not be replicated again, that would never even have a chance to come about again. The only sounds they made were the exhales that slipped through their lips, smoke billowing out before dissipating in the air. They had been sitting like this for a good thirty minutes, eyes distant with thought and nostalgia.

A hiss broke this silence, though, which was then followed by a whimpered curse. Diarmuid glanced over at his fellow Irishman and blinked as he watched him shake his hand violently, occasionally blowing on one of his fingers.

“I feckin’.. burned myself.” It was a whispered explanation, and a grimace accompanied it. His cheeks were dusted a gentle red, but Diarmuid couldn’t completely tell if it was from embarrassment, heat, or from blowing so hard on his hand, and yet it was still amusing either way. To see such a legend become so distraught over a small cigarette burn was interestingly funny and made Diarmuid a little more curious than he wanted to be.

Muffling his own desire to _know_ , he reached out and grabbed his fellow warrior’s hand, thumb gently caressing where the skin had reddened. “Cu Chulainn, beaten by a mere burn…” He grinned gently at him, an obvious jest, before continuing. “Do you want some ice or somethin’? I’m sure it’ll help.”

Cú only snorted in response, brushing Diarmuid’s hand off lightly, a forced smile finding its way on his face. “What’re ya? A handmaiden? I’ll be fine.” Diarmuid laughed in response, covering his unease with an easy grin. He had forgotten Cú was wary about being touched by him. It had been a long time since they had gotten to sit like this, together, and Diarmuid realized he had forgotten many of the other’s weird habits and mannerisms. Not liking to be touched and trying to comfort him with words were two things that Cu was absolutely avoidant of. Other people got away with it, seen plainly when he and Archer Emiya hung out, but Diarmuid was not allowed and Cu would often walk away if he pushed it.

Tearing his gaze away, he kept that plastered smile on his face, worried that Cu would notice if he dropped it, and sighed gently. No matter how much he told himself Cú was just like that, he couldn’t help but constantly be hit by that cold barrier he put up around him. _Honestly, sometimes he’d rather be left alone than be treated this way by his fellow knight_.

A sharp inhale from Cú and Diarmuid’s vision tilted with panic, his head whipping back to look at his companion. **_He said that out loud, he said that out loud, he said that out loud, he said that out loud_**. Fear surged up his spine as he met those red eyes, those burning eyes. They resembled Fionn’s in that moment, that silent waiting wrath hidden below a cool exterior. “Cu, I-“ He started, voice shaking slightly and another bout of panic seized him, jerking his vision once more. He really wasn’t good in stressful situations like this.

The Ulster warrior sat there, eyes narrowed and expression cautious before finally speaking. “Diarmuid, do I treat you wrongly?” It was a cold and guarded question, and Diarmuid realized the legend’s face was drained of all color. Why was he acting so strangely today? First, he burns himself and actually shows that it hurt and now he looks as white as a ghost, likely mirroring Diarmuid’s own visage.

“ _Please_.”

Diarmuid’s musings were interrupted by the plea, Cu’s voice was unexpectedly gentle, completely different from what his eyes spelled moments before. When Diarmuid looked back at him, he realized that all Cú Chulainn’s guards had dropped. A vulnerable man sat there, red eyes glowing with guilt and sadness.

“I mean.. you just are- you’re just kind of.. cold to me. You don’t treat me like you do others.” Diarmuid answered honestly, his voice barely above a whisper. Diarmuid closed his eyes and exhaled shakily. “I just want to be treated like how you treat your other friends.”

A silence followed Diarmuid’s wishes and his brows furrowed in anxiety, eyes still closed as he was too afraid to see his friend’s reaction. “I see.” Cu’s voice was quiet and grave, and Diarmuid startled when he felt unfamiliar hands cup his cheeks. Opening his eyes, he peered into his fellow warrior’s own, feeling only warmth emanating from them. “I am so, so sorry, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.” His full name rolled off his tongue like it was meant for it, and instinctively Diarmuid relaxed. He felt safe, for once, and he wished for this feeling to never end.

He loved the thrill of battle, the possibility of death hanging just over his head, but this feeling of extreme content - of _comfort_ \- had him addicted. Closing his eyes, he leaned into the touch, covering Cu’s hands with his own and gently rubbing his thumb over battered and scarred knuckles. “I forgive you.” It was simple, much like Diarmuid himself, but that was perfectly fine for the Ulster hero.

Sentimentality overriding the logical part of his brain, Cú leaned forward and placed his lips on top of Diarmuid’s, causing the young knight to let in a sharp breath. The simple touch had Diarmuid frozen, waves of power crushing him down and keeping him from moving. _Was this what it felt like to be in the arms of a demigod_? A moment of hesitation and Cu began to pull back but was quickly stopped by one of Diarmuid’s hands which had clung to Cu’s shirt in a tight grasp.

“Please.” It was a quiet plea, barely audible in his own rushing ears, but a plea nonetheless and Cu answered it with a hum. Caressing Diarmuid’s cheeks, Cu leaned in once more and Diarmuid went weak. Power radiated off of Cu in waves and Diarmuid was beginning to _crave it_. Demigods had the blood of gods, yes, but he never imagined it would be like **_this_**. He had been with fae before, fair folk were quite beautiful if he talked truthfully, but it didn’t feel like this. Diarmuid shuffled forward just a little, his knees touching Cu’s own, wanting to be closer to what felt like the sun itself.

“Diarmuid.” Cu’s voice was soft as he pulled away once more, leaning his forehead against Diarmuid’s own. Lidded eyes stared at him and the quiet knight blushed a hot red, biting his lip awkwardly. He did not think this through.

Panic seized him once more, and though Diarmuid could see Cu’s lips moving, he could not hear or answer. It was like his body had been powered off and all he could do was observe in horror as Cu became more and more confused. Cú looked away with worry and likely a little bit of shame, and Diarmuid felt the spell break. A quick inhale and Diarmuid was rushing to get his inner thoughts out, hands gripping Cu’s shoulders to make sure he was listening.

“Cu, the reason why I was so obsessed with wanting you to treat me like the others was because I liked - _like_ \- you. I’m sorry but… I like you and I selfishly wanted to push the boundaries you made for me. If you could forgive me-“ Diarmuid bowed his head slightly, biting his cheek in anxiety before continuing, “I would be… most grateful.”

A soft chuckle was heard from the demigod and Diarmuid was tugged onto Cu’s lap and into his arms. “It’s me at fault ‘nd you know that. Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry for pushing you away.” A slight pause before he proceeded. “I didn’t know how to… act around you because I like you too, Diar.”

Tears welled in Diarmuid’s eyes but he forced them back stubbornly, choosing to simply hug his friend - lover? - instead. He would get used to this exhilarating feeling, hopefully, and show Cú the more charismatic side of him in due time. As of now, he was okay with just melting in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
